


Clouding your senses

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android-Reset, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Cockwarming, Collars, Come on Stomach, Creampie, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gavin is forced to watch, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Overstimulation, Pampering, Safewords, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, cum stuffing, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Gavin wants it... He's too greedy...But eventually he gets it...There's nothing more to say...
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happens if things gone wild on Twitter...  
> There was just this one idea and I had to write it...
> 
> Thank you spacesix2, that I could use your prompt.  
> And thanks to Polaroid_Memoir, who did her best to drive me mad XD
> 
> Have fun...

It went on for over an hour now. The bed was rumpled. Gavin was in the middle. Behind his head, Connor knelt, their hands intertwined. Only now and then did he bend down to kiss Gavin on the lips. Continually interrupted by a soft moaning, while Nines was between Gavin's thighs. It had taken Nines a while to find a comfortable position for Gavin. Finally he had relaxed when Nines had put his legs on his shoulders and a pillow under his bottom. Gavin had already almost reached his limit. The two of them just drove him mad...

Whenever Gavin looked up, Connor came towards him. It was often enough just to have their lips touching. Gavin's hot breath mingled with Connor's and their tongues met.

Nines picked up the pace as his hand reached for Gavin's cock. He grabbed it and went into a flowing movement, simultaneously eliciting a louder moan from Gavin.  
"Not too sensitive today, is it?" muttered Nines, and Gavin's grip on Nine's hands became firmer. Gavin's moaning sounded off. Begging...

The noise of Nine's movements alone caused something like a short circuit in Gavin. A shiver went through his body and he felt his stomach cramping. He closed his eyes because everything was spinning.  
"Please... Nines...Please..." he begged. But Nines didn't want it to come to that yet. His movements became slower and Gavin reacted with an almost desperate moan because he let him fidget like this.

"We had agreed that you have to be a bit patient today, Gavin," muttered Nines, but Gavin was so greedy that he had already forgotten this agreement.  
"Fuck me, Nines... Come on...," Gavin asked him, but the latter just laughed softly and leaned over him. He was only a few inches from his lips and while Connor stroked his hair with one hand, Nines looked at him with his ice-blue eyes.  
"You're much too impatient today," he admonished him. Gavin reached into Nine's neck with his now free hand and pulled him towards him to kiss him. And though he knew there'd be consequences, he took the risk. Because touching Nines was usually taboo for him. Nines returned the kiss and pushed himself deep into him once more, which Gavin acknowledged with a lascivious moan.

As his lips parted from him, Gavin looked at him with a veiled look, his voice trembling.  
"I want you both... Now..." Both Nines and Connor could tell by Gavin's voice alone that he meant it, and they looked at each other.

Gavin had expressed this wish several times before and they had talked about the fact that it would probably happen sooner or later. But so far it had simply not been the right time.

Connor and Nines knew each other too well... the twins knew where their strengths lay and in terms of pure self-control Connor was much more patient than Nines. With his gaze, Nines merely asked his twin if he would agree and he nodded slightly. Nines looked down at Gavin again and stroked his chest with his fingertips.

What had Gavin just done with the two of them...?

Nines bit his lips as he separated from Gavin. The latter sat up slowly, giving Connor more room to move so he could lean over to open the drawer of the nightstand. As he pulled out the bottle of lube and reached for the pack of condoms to be on the safe side, Nines bent over slightly to kiss Gavin on the lips again. With his fingertips he touched Gavin's chin and deepened his kiss. Their tongues touched, Gavin almost had to hold back, not simply come for Nines.

After he had detached himself from him, he had to smile and looked at him with an almost unusually warm look.  
"You know your safe words," he asked him and Gavin bit his lips.  
"What if I don't set one?" he replied and Nines shook his head slightly.  
"That ain't the way it works, honey." From behind, Gavin noticed Connor placing a kiss between his shoulders while wrapping an arm around him. Gavin let his head hang for a moment, but then he looked at Nines with a smile. Connor's hand wandered across the skin of his chest.  
"Yellow and red?" Nines shrugged.  
"You pick. If it's to be yellow and red, it's yellow and red." Gavin confirmed his choice with a slight nod.

"So it's yellow and red...", Nines replied in a soft voice and looked briefly at Connor before they both changed their positions. Gavin remained in position. His heart was beating up to his throat. What now followed, he had never experienced before.

First he noticed Nines starting to kiss his shoulders. He put his arms around Gavin and pulled him closer before he lifted him onto his lap with a slight swing. Gavin glanced briefly sideways to the back and Nines gave him an assuring look. Gavin felt he was in good hands with the two of them. He never would have believed that they would harm him. That was the only reason he gave himself to them without any fear.

Only slowly Nines leaned back with Gavin and kissed his neck. Gavin let himself fall with him and Nines gently bit his ear. It was easy to lift Gavin up at his hip and to position himself correctly below him. Gavin closed his eyes and let him do his thing.

Nines gave Connor a quick sideways glance, who quickly grabbed only the bottle with the lube and helped Nines to become a little more slippery for Gavin.  
"Thank you..." Nines murmured before reaching down to spread the lube evenly over himself.

Connor watched all this with alert eyes and slid his hand down to stimulate himself a little.

Nines could see in Gavin's eyes how much he longed to just kiss him and so he complied with his wish. The kiss was gentle, almost too gentle for Nines. But with all the thrills, Gavin could give it to good use receiving such attention from him.

Gavin seemed relaxed because Nines had no difficulty in slipping into him again. Just a few thrusts and Gavin dropped his head back to let out a pleasurable moan.

Connor also took some of the lube on his hand to spread it over himself. He didn't need to analyze that they would need it. Checking Gavin's heartbeat, he found that it was a bit more exciting for him this time anyway. He needed to keep an eye on him without forgetting himself. - But that was probably why Connor was in that position and not his twin.

After the first craving slowly subsided, Nines became a bit slower and so he gave Connor the chance to prepare Gavin for what was about to come.

It was almost unbearable for Gavin when Nines paused. But to keep him busy, Nines reached out and pulled him in another kiss. Meanwhile, Connor slipped a finger between Gavin's thigh and exerted gentle pressure on Gavin's sphincter. Thanks to the lube it was no big problem to slowly push himself forward. Nines just lingered in him while Connor slowly brought some movement into it. He was surprised himself how relaxed Gavin seemed. But Connor could imagine that this line would be crossed at some point as well.

As soon as he added a second finger, Gavin's sighing changed into a loud moan and Nines noticed by Gavin's firm grip on his hand that it was slowly but surely getting tight for him.

Connor never got tired of bring in some more lube back in the game whenever he needed it. Meanwhile, he felt Gavin twitching. When he did, he paused. Connor gave Gavin all the time he needed.

Gavin's breath came in jerks as Connor had three fingers inside him. Even Nines slowly gave Connor glances that made him think that it was getting a little overwhelming for him, too. Each of Gavin's breaths was followed by a sigh.

"I can't... I...," moaned Gavin and Connor paused in his movement.  
"Can't you or _can't you_?" he asked, his voice soft. If it was really too much for Gavin, he would use his safe word. But he did not answer.

After a short break Connor got the impression that Gavin had got used to the feeling and let his fingers slide a little deeper into him.  
"For fuck's sake, Connor. Come on...", he sighed pleadingly, but Connor knew that if he rushed a bit now, it could only be unpleasant for Gavin.

"Shhh... Take it slow, Gavin... Don't get impatient now..." he tried to calm him down and put some more lube on his fingers. Had Gavin known that Connor was trying to analyze the probability of things going wrong inside him, he would have called him a stick-in-the-mud. But Connor thought it was just in Gavin's best interest, if only for his sake.

By now Gavin was so overexcited that he knew there was not much more to come. It wasn't just that Nines was penetrating him and Connor kept stimulating him. His dick was so hard that he could hardly stand it anymore.

When Connor finally let his fingers slide out of him, he let out a relieved sigh. But now Connor slid closer to him and bent over him slightly. Nines behind him gave Connor a look. The two understood each other blindly. Gavin's breath became heavy as Connor carefully pressed himself against him, after lifting his legs for a bit. It took a moment for Connor to dive in with the tip and Gavin lost all self-control.

"Oh fuck... No... fuck..." he moaned and Connor gave him a moment. Almost reassuringly, Nines stroked Gavin's chest, whereupon he reached for his hand again and intertwined with it. Nines kissed Gavin's patiently on his ear and neck while he struggled for air.

"He starts to hyperventilate," Nines could hear Connor's voice in his head.  
"Give him time," Nines replied, pulling Gavin a little closer at the same moment. The taboo was completely indifferent now and so Nines just went for it when Gavin started kissing him again.

Connor noticed that Gavin's stress level dropped a bit and took this as an opportunity to move a little forward. He bit his lips and now noticed for himself how tight everything was. For a second his HUD turned into a deep red before he regained control of himself. So he gave himself another gentle push.

It was too much... The next moment Gavin lost it...

He narrowed his eyes, his upper lip trembled. All of a sudden his hip twitched and he came with full force. Both Nines and Connor noticed that he was contracting around them and they both couldn't help but tremble as well because this bittersweet feeling was just too good.

"Gavin," Connor moaned. Probably not out of excitement, though, but rather because he was scolding him. Also, Connor's self-control was beginning to fade. He was panting impatiently and Gavin below him struggled for air.

"He's losing consciousness," Nine heard Connor's voice again.  
"Hang on..." Nines was still remarkably calm and just pulled Gavin closer, put a kiss on his temple and then noticed Gavin turning his head towards him and just leaned against him.

As Connor controlled Gavin's heartbeat, it slowly calmed down again. Still he was not sure how to act now. He also noticed that he was literally too deep into him to stop now. Of course he would let go of Gavin when he realized that it was no longer possible. But somehow, he felt that this was not the end of everything.

His suspicions were confirmed when Gavin opened his eyes and gave him a slight sideways glance.  
"Connor... Please." Gavin's tone was almost begging, and Connor, albeit with a slight hint of timidity, complied his request. He noticed that Gavin's previous climax had only helped to relax further, so Connor suddenly slid deeper without the slightest resistance.

It was the point where Connor simply bent forward and came to rest just a short distance above Gavin. He gasped, closed his eyes and his nostrils trembled.  
"How can you stay so damn calm...", Connor asked freely and indirectly addressed Nines, who hadn't lost his temper for just a split-second during the whole time.  
"Don't ask...", he finally replied and threw a glance at Connor, who now slowly opened his eyes again.

"You okay?" Nine's voice was so soft when he asked Gavin that, and he nodded slightly.  
"Stop?" he continued, but Gavin made a negative sound.  
Both Nines and Connor could feel it pulsating around them and it almost drove them mad.

The next moment, Nines noticed Connor grabbing his hand and they started to interface. They both released the simulation of their skin and thus gained the possibility to perfectly coordinate their movements. Together and above all carefully, they started to move again. Gavin enjoyed the whole thing almost silently, with his eyes closed and only gave a soft moan now and then.

Meanwhile, both Nines and Connor headed towards their own edge. But all three of them were almost in a trance-like state that completely clouded their senses. Their movements became fluent and as they slowly but surely arrived at the end, Gavin found himself between them, Connor kissing him on one cheek and Nines on his other. Connor finally buried his head at Gavin's neck.

Their mutual climax approached them as fast as it faded... They both jumped over the edge and realized they'd dragged Gavin down with them once again...

It took a while until they slowly came to their senses again and Connor was the first to carefully try to get out of the situation. Exhausted, he let himself fall next to them and shortly after that Gavin rolled to the side and came to rest with his head on Connor's chest. Nines snuggled up against him from behind and gave him a kiss on the neck. Connor turned in his direction and Gavin closed his arms around him.

Nines was the first to go into stasis mode. Connor followed him shortly after. Gavin, on the other hand, used the moment to look at the two of them. They were perfect... and yet they weren't... Gavin couldn't describe the connection between them.


	2. A new feature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is still too greedy... But Nines has a new feature...
> 
> So Gavin gets a taste of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Part of that thing... Didn't see it coming. ;)
> 
> But I hope you like it. ;) Have fun with it...  
> Would love to read you in the comment section.

It was just too hot... Still, the three of them couldn't stay away from each other... A stressful day came to an end... Afterwards, Connor, Nines, and Gavin had simply gone to Gavin's apartment to spend time together...

It still felt like a drug to Gavin when he was with them. A drug he just couldn't keep his hands off. Just seeing Nines, he could feel it getting tight in his pants. Connor, on the other hand - with him he could have spent hours and hours without anything getting sexual. But that was just his nature... When all three of them had been together, there was hardly any time to do anything, because they were constantly trying to chase their sexual desires...

Their clothes laid on the floor, Gavin knelt on the bed... Behind him, Nines was busy kissing his shoulder. Meanwhile, he had one arm around Gavin's torso and his hand slid across his chest. Gavin could feel on his bottom that Nines was already ready. But how could it be otherwise? Sometimes he thought Nines just had to flip a switch to get a hard-on...

Connor was different... It seemed natural for him to look at Gavin dreamily after kissing him on the mouth. He at least gave Gavin the impression that his attention turned him on. Gavin would repeatedly engage him in kisses while his hand reached into Connor's crotch. He felt how much Connor wanted it. So he wrapped his hand around him and tightened his grip. This elicited a faint groan from Connor before he returned to Gavin's kisses that had distracted him for a short time. Their tongues met and Gavin could watch as he pleasurably closed his eyes while he pampered Connor with his hand.

Reluctantly, he released himself from Connor's lips but now he bent over to his shoulder and placed one kiss next to the other. What he didn't see was that Connor now slightly opened his eyes and gave Nines a look. He smiled and Nines joined him. A little closer he approached Gavin from behind and came dangerously close to him with his hip. The hand that had last been on Gavin's chest now slid down on him. Nines spread his index and middle fingers to slide Gavin's dick between them and give him a minimum of stimulation.

Connor pushed himself again and again willingly into Gavin's hand as he slid down Connor's side with his free hand. Finally, Gavin couldn't wait any longer and pulled Connor at his hip to kiss him on the lips again.

Nines left it at his touch but noticed that Gavin was getting quite turned on, as his effort was shown by Gavin stretching his bottom slightly towards him. At the next moment, he followed an impulse and gave Gavin a slight slap on the butt, causing Gavin to let go of Connor's lips only slightly to moan. He saw the grin emanating from Connor's lips and gave him another kiss.

Finally, Nines let go of Gavin and reached for the lube. He put just a little bit of it on his hand before he worked himself briefly with it to make everything as slippery as possible. Gavin let him do it as he felt Nines' finger at his entrance and it literally slipped into him. By now they're had been doing it far too many times to not relax when Nines prepared him with his fingers. Only when Nines added a second finger, he noticed a slight resistance, but it didn't last long.

Nines could not resist and with his tongue, he ran up Gavin's spine. At the top, near Gavin's neck, he placed a kiss on his skin and tried to give him a hickey. Gavin noticed this, of course, and was tempted to reach behind him with one hand. He gave in to this feeling and Nines grabbed his hand before he could reach him with it.  
"I didn't know the rules had changed." His voice sounded rough and Gavin knew what Nines meant, of course. Nines rebuked him and Gavin grinned slightly before he surrendered without further resistance to this lascivious pain that Nines now inflicted on his neck again and he let his hand slide back to Gavin's cock.

Connor now settled down on the bed and leaned his back against the headboard. This gave Gavin enough leeway to make a full effort to work on him. At the same time, however, he came into a position where Nines again had an easy time with him. The moment Nines let go of his neck, Gavin bent forward and let his tongue slide over the tip of Connor's cock. Connor put his head back into his neck, closed his eyes, and just enjoyed his touch. His hand slipped into Gavin's hair and swung loosely with the movements he had just begun. Only slowly did he let Connor's dick slide between his lips, deeper and deeper into his mouth... He played around his tongue and his partner bit his lower lip. The sight of Gavin kneeling over him and sucking his cock clouded his senses.

Nines was now busy behind Gavin getting into position and slid his tip several times over Gavin's entrance. He was already so slippery that it would have taken only a little pressure from Nines to slide into him. Nines wasn't necessarily patient, so he glided over him one moment and pushed himself into him the next. Gavin sigh with relief and Nines grabbed him by the hip to pull him even closer.

Only when he had penetrated Gavin in full length, Nines paused and glanced at Connor, whose breath went faster. With his mouth slightly open, he sat there and gently bucked his hips towards Gavin.

Finally, Nines started to move. At first, it was just small bumps. He enjoyed the direct contact with Gavin way too much and the moment when there was not an inch of space between them left. He took a look at Connor and he bit his lips as he tried to pull himself together.

There were almost obscene sounds that developed between Gavin and Nines as he kept thrusting himself into him. Gavin was literally overrun by his arousal. Connor felt Gavin pressing his tongue against his gums and it became really tight for him.

Nines' movements became faster and Gavin felt his climax rolling towards him, but it was actually much too early for that. He knew very well that Nines had such a high level of patience at this point, as for hardly anything else. But this time Nines just let it happen and with a relatively impetuous swing of his hip, he pushed himself into Gavin one last time before he poured himself into him. Gavin let Connor's lips down for a moment and looked over his shoulder. Nines looked at him with a slightly cloudy look...

Something was different today...

He could see by Nines' temple that his LED was yellow. Actually way too relaxed for this moment. Then he noticed the corner of Nines' mouth twitching. Was he trying to hold back a smirk?

"He didn't tell you he had a new feature, did he?" heard Gavin Connor's driven voice say. As Gavin turned his gaze to Connor, he saw that even he could not help but stifle a slight grin. Gavin could sense within himself that Nine's condition had by no means subsided. He still filled him completely and pulsed as if he hadn't even started at all.

Nines gave Gavin a little help when he tried to lean his back against him.  
"Didn't you beg me over and over again to finally fill you up..." Gavin knew what he meant. A slight grin came to his face and Nines could see in his gaze that he was almost begging to kiss him. Nines complied with his wish and kissed him on the mouth, touched his lips with his tongue, and returned it when Gavin came towards him with his own.

But the kiss shouldn't last too long, because Nines separated from him and started to move in him again. Instead, Gavin looked at Connor and leaned forward.

Now Nines had back his full control over Gavin and pushed himself willingly and determinedly into him. Just the thought of what would happen now made Gavin blush.

Before he could go any further, Gavin took care of Connor by kissing him on the mouth. The latter received him without resistance and only sighed softly as Gavin tampered with his hand in his crotch. He began to stimulate him, his thumb squeezing the area under his glans, and Connor's kisses becoming greedier.

Gavin noticed Connor's hand moving across his chest, down to his cock. As he grabbed it, he started to move his hand. Meanwhile, Nine's thrusts grew impatient, Gavin could feel Nine's fingernails clawing into his skin. He moved more jerkily, more impetuously and a relieving groan emanated from him as he poured himself into Gavin for the second time.

"Fuck, Nines..." Gavin pushed out as he felt Nines filling him up. Gavin squinted his eyes shut and bit into Connor's lower lip, which then strengthened the grip of his hand.

It took Nines a moment to regain his grip, but he continued his movements tirelessly as he placed one hand between Gavin's shoulder blades and pushed him down with a small amount of effort. Gavin was forced to let go of Connor and buried his face in Connor's crook of the neck. Nines finally leaned forward and bit his tongue. With his eyes closed, he picked up the pace again.

Connor was fascinated by what was happening. With his hand, he continued to work on Gavin, who was already twitching under his touch. The whole event seemed to excite him immensely, for Connor's hand was now so wet as if he had used some lube to help.

It still felt as if Nines hadn't even come once, but the thought of how much he filled him up made Gavin tremble. Connor's stimulation didn't let up and slowly his senses faded. He gasped for breath, his sighing sounded uncontrolled.

Gavin finally let go of Connor, as Nines kept pushing him down anyway and he was now practically lying on top of Connor. He reached a hand backwards, which was then grabbed by Nines and turned onto his back so that Gavin was almost unable to move. Over and over again he pushed himself into him... Gavin slowly felt sore and yet this feeling was so indescribable that he didn't even want to think about an end.

Connor tried to caress his hair again and again. For him, being close to Gavin was just soothing at the moment and he gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

When Nines came deep into Gavin for the third time, he paused for a moment and tried to cool down his system. His wheezing was still regular and yet he allowed himself this moment. It was still a little hard for Gavin to understand how good it all felt and so he raised his head to kiss Connor on the neck. Because of the small distance between them, it was no problem to stimulate each other. The friction alone contributed to...

Gavin was just looking over his shoulder again when Nines approached him with his hip. Gavin felt moisture spreading between his inner thighs and running down on them. He moaned and Nines pushed himself all the way back into him before he let go of his hand and bent over him and Connor.

Nines gave Gavin a few kisses on his back and let him feel the tip of his tongue.  
"Do you finally have enough?" he muttered and Gavin couldn't help but laugh softly. Though almost all his senses were now in disarray.

"Are you already finished?" Gavin asked him cheekily and Connor couldn't help but laugh. Gavin put on a shit-eating grin and Nines shook his head.  
"You're an unimaginable little piece of shit, Gavin. Do you know that?" he asked and Gavin nodded.

Once more Nines started to move and Gavin immediately felt the effects of his reaction. With every thrust, more and more of Nines cum was leaking out of him. With the thought of more to come, Gavin surrendered to the feeling and pushed himself to kiss Connor. Connor responded to Gavin's tenderness and stroked his sides with his hands. It was all completely new to him too, but he hadn't been aiming for a climax of his own in the meantime.

It didn't take long until Nines had built up enough pressure again and with a few last movements of his hip, he finally jumped over the edge once more. This time he penetrated deeply into Gavin and he cramped up a bit, whereupon Nines bit him gently but surely in the neck. He could feel Nines' hot breath up to his shoulders. His cooling mechanism was now running at full speed.

Nines broke away from Gavin and caused a real mess on the bed. But Gavin didn't care...

His dick pulsed. He was still aroused by all this and so he reached between his thighs. The moisture acted as an ideal lubricant to get him going as quickly as possible. Nines realized what he was up to and gave Gavin some leeway, whereupon he reared up a bit and leaned his back against Nines. Connor, who was still in front of him, watched what he was doing.

Nines put his arms around Gavin and stroked his skin with his fingertips. Gavin looked down at Connor, the movements of his hand getting faster. He moaned and pushed himself energetically into his hand one last time before his climax rolled over him and the spills landed on Connor's stomach.

Exhausted but happy, Gavin let himself sink into Nines' arms. Nines kissed him on his temple and Connor crawled towards them, whereupon Gavin embraced him.  
It was on the tip of Gavin's tongue to say something now. But in the end, he didn't dare...

Nines kissed him on the neck and looked at him. Just the exchange of that look, as well as the one Connor, was now giving him... That was all he wanted... He loved them so much... ...because even though it was just sex until now... It was all working too well...


	3. Exchanged Possibilites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin likes to watch.
> 
> Nines and Connor wanna try it...
> 
> What Gavin witnesses, is almost perfect for his taste...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Chapter 3, huh?
> 
> Here we are... *lol* I hope you have fun with this kink-fiction... Slowly but surely I'm starting to like it... XD
> 
> Have fun!

"You won't try to free yourself," Nines said in a commanding tone, whereupon Gavin looked up at him from below, as if he was asking something of him that he was not capable of. Nines tightened the knot of the rope a little more, and Gavin felt the nylon force itself lightly into his skin. Then Nines knelt in front of him and looked straight at him.  
"So comfortable you are, Gavin... Just enjoy the show..." he said and smirked. Gavin had rarely seen him so amused.

Nines had tied Gavin to his seat. Naked! Nines ignored Gavin's reluctance because he knew it was just an act. Gavin had talked to Nines and Connor about it. However, he hadn't believed that it would really happen. They talked about role-playing... and that Gavin felt a certain pleasure when he was allowed to watch. Nines had liked the idea immediately. Connor's reaction was reserved, but he couldn't quite hide the fact that he liked the idea.

Before Nines stood up, Gavin noticed the corner of his mouth twitching. He was about to throw something cocky at Nines as he topped it off.  
"We'll add a rule to our little game to make it interesting." Now Gavin raised his eyebrows.  
"It doesn't matter how turned on you're gonna be. You will make sure you don't come, you hear me?" Now Gavin wanted to intervene.  
"Wait a second... What?" But Nines started grinning slightly and gave him a gentle pat on the cheek.  
"You're gonna be all right... I'm sure you will." Gavin would have loved to wipe the impudent grin off Nines' face.

Gavin had enough trouble anyway not to get a hard-on every time he saw them. The way they interacted, looked at each other... All of this triggered such a desire in Gavin that he couldn't have described it to anyone else.

Nines went over to the bed where Connor had already settled down. Both Nines and Connor had taken off their jackets. Nines looked at Connor and bent over to him, only to grab his tie the next moment and wrap it around his hand. Gavin could see Nines looking at Connor. His gaze reflected so much lust that he could hardly control himself. With a slow pull on his tie, Connor moved closer to Nines and he finally kissed him on his mouth.

Nines' kisses were almost timid, much too tender, and especially with him, one could have thought that he was not capable of such a sensitivity at all. With Gavin, Nines treated him carefully, but what Gavin witnessed now was nothing compared to what he had experienced with him. Nines freed Connor from his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Gavin could see that Connor kept looking over at him. To Gavin, it almost felt as if Connor was kissing Nines but thinking of him inside.

Only slowly did Nines' hand slide under Connor's shirt and caressed his soft skin. He ran his fingers to his pump regulator and traced the contours with his fingertips, causing Connor to sigh softly.  
"Lie down, my darling..." Nines muttered and the sound of his voice took Gavin's breath away for a moment, making him swallow.

Connor followed his request and Nines got on the bed with him, where he grabbed Connor's belt, unbuckled it, and finally opened his pants. He undressed Connor so slowly that it became almost unbearable for Gavin. His eyes wandered over Connor's body, devouring him as he laid there with his open shirt. Nines finally opened his own shirt and got rid of it.

In direct comparison, Nines had far more muscles, he looked stronger and more dominant. To make things easier, Nines also took off his pants and shorts. Connor, on the other hand, he wanted to give a little more attention until he had undressed him completely.

Gavin could see that Nines leaned down over Connor, kissing him tenderly on his lips. Connor tried to touch Nines' tongue with his own, which Nines replied. He knew he was in good hands with him and was sure that Nines would treat him with respect. But how would Gavin react when he knew there was something they hadn't told him yet? Before they went further on, Connor got rid of his shirt.

Then he leaned on his elbows before Nines finally let go of him and started pulling at his pants again. He dragged them over his hips, down his legs. Now Gavin had to look twice to realize that what he saw was real.  
He sighed as he glanced at Connor's crotch and saw that he had apparently exchanged the bio-components of his primary sexual characteristics. Gavin didn't quite catch it, but his reaction made Nines grin and he leaned over again to kiss Connor gently on the mouth.

Soon after, Nine's lips moved down Connor's throat and Connor reached out a little while his hand grabbed his neck. Nines' lips slid down to Connor's chest, placed one kiss next to the other, and touched him with the tip of his tongue, which slid softly over Connor's skin. Gavin watched as Connor spread his legs, allowing Nines to lie in between. He made himself comfortable and took a quick look up before he used the full width of his tongue to glide over Connor's private parts. Connor first dropped his head to the back of his neck and sighed softly. Nines repeated this movement and then wrapped his lips around Connor's clit to suck gently on it.

Gavin noticed that Nines' efforts made him feel the need to move his hips, but none of that made sense... When he looked down at himself, he could see that he had already lost some drops of cum. He was so excited by this sight. When Nines used two fingers to expose Connor's folds and he stimulated him with the tip of his tongue, Gavin had to swallow because he had the desire to lick Connor himself. He was so excited that he bit his tongue.

Nines noticed that Connor's new bio-component worked surprisingly well. A few efforts and Connor was so wet that he could have taken him without further ado. But all this was far too much fun for him. He threw a sneaky gaze at Gavin and saw him struggling. Once again he licked Connor's pussy with his tongue and did not take his eyes off Gavin. Gavin gave him an almost accusing look, which amused Nines in the highest degree.

In the next moment, he encircled Connor's nub with his lips again and let the tip of his tongue twitch over him.

"Nines... Nines...," Connor sighed shortly after, almost a little alarming, which was proof enough for Nine that Connor was ready. He let go of him and kissed his way back up, where he gave Connor a passionate French kiss.

Gavin's heart was beating up to his neck, he could barely pull himself together and tried to get some relief at least with his fingers. But Nines had tied him to the chair so tightly that he couldn't even reach himself, even if he would have wanted to.

"Come on, turn around my little girl..." Nines' voice caused a real thrill in Gavin's head... These words... He couldn't help but let a faint groan escape his lips. When Connor started to smile - really naive and innocent - Gavin couldn't stop himself.  
"Fuck..." he gasped.

"What's wrong with Gavin, Nines," Connor asked him in a completely oblivious voice and Nines helped him to make himself comfortable on the bed.  
"I don't know, sweetheart...," he murmured, just loud enough for Gavin to hear him. "I'm sure he'll be all right.  
"He tries to touch himself, Nines...", Connor replied and was gently pressed down by Nines with one hand the next moment, so that his bottom was in the air but his upper body was resting on the bed.  
"He won't... He wouldn't wanna hurt himself...," Nines said confidently, glancing sideways at Gavin before turning his attention back to Connor.

"You're so beautiful, you know that," Nines asked Connor after he bent over him from behind and kissed him on his shoulder. Gavin could see Connor look back and then turn his eyes towards him. Connor sighed as Nines pressed himself against him and slipped into him with a soft push of his hip. Gavin watched as Connor narrowed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow he had previously taken in his arms. When he looked up again, Nines had started to move his hips and Gavin could see Nines' flowing movements as he penetrated deep into Connor. Connor couldn't suppress his feelings and moaned out his desire. Nines held on to Connor's hip and closed his eyes for several moments.

For Nines, the feeling was overwhelming. Of course, he had already spent a couple of hours with Connor, but basically, he had never been so intimate with him before. The fact that this experience now took place within the context of this role-play was even more exciting for him. Nines bent down to kiss Connor's shoulder and he noticed that Connor stretched his head back to kiss him. Nines returned Connor's request and wrapped an arm around him.

A very pleasant feeling spread into Nines' stomach. One that he had felt only approximately in this form before. His kisses for Connor took on a deeper character and he sensed that Connor was feeling similar. He trembled in his embrace and gasped. Both of their cooling systems were running at full speed because besides managing the temperature of their central unit, both of their bodies were busy handling the flood of status messages.

Gavin saw the dynamic between the two and experienced how this sensation was reflected upon him. Almost intoxicating, it seeped into him and possessed him. How the two treated each other and caressed each other... How Nines wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled him closer. Connor reached up to put an arm around Nines' neck. Meanwhile, Nines' hand slipped between Connor's thighs to stimulate him even more.

Nines' voice sounded almost like a rumble when he addressed Connor again.  
"Come my little one... Come for me...", he encouraged Connor and he was almost glad that Nines allowed him to do so. His moaning became uncontrolled, as well as Nines' movements and so everything in him became tense. Nines could feel Connor contracting around him and getting tighter for him. A redeeming moan escaped him as well, and so he came with a few last thrusts when Connor dropped his head against his shoulder.

Gavin, on the other hand, sat in his seat and was almost glad that what he saw was slowly coming to an end. He leaned back. His dick pulsed. It hurt... He had the urge to release pressure... Nevertheless, he tried to keep his composure. Gavin saw Nines kissing Connor, stroking his chest but still staying inside him.

Oh God, yes... For Gavin, it looked almost perfect what had just happened...

As Nines' lips parted from Connor's, he saw Connor smile slightly and so he responded.  
"Everything okay," he asked tenderly and Connor nodded.  
"You did so well...", Nines murmured and Connor gave him another kiss on the cheek. Then Nines finally let go of him.

A little exhausted, Nines got off the bed and went over to Gavin. Gavin looked at him a little worn out. Nines glanced down at him and saw that he had followed the rules. Slowly he started to undo the ropes from his wrists. Gavin had only one hand free when he put his arms around Nines' neck. The latter pulled him to himself and then turned his gaze back on him. The rule that Gavin wasn't allowed to touch him was almost forgotten at that moment. Nines took him by the hand and pulled him over to the bed where he joined them.

Connor came straight to him and kissed him on his mouth, while Nines just sat there looking at them. Only when Gavin broke away from Connor and looked at Nines he bent down and kissed him as well.

"You'd think you deserved a reward, wouldn't you?" Nines asked, but Gavin shook his head.  
"Don't ask me why... But seeing the two of you was reward enough..." Nines then looked at Connor, who returned his gaze.  
"Maybe another time..." Gavin murmured confidently.


	4. Caressing his needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if Connor participated in every event they did until yet, Gavin and Nines think that he has earned some extra care.
> 
> While still having his female bio-component, they care for him as long as he wants and as often as he wants. Until he's got enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of this monstrosity... :P
> 
> I announced it a while ago. And finally it's here.
> 
> Have fun reading.
> 
> \---
> 
> CW: Terms with which Connor's female parts are described are: Pussy, folds, hole, nub, clit. He's also a few times pronounced as 'her'.
> 
> There's also a hand laying on Connor's throat! - To control his vital signs!
> 
> I hope I didn't forget anything.

The three of them knew that Connor was the most sensitive of them all. Nines and Gavin could have fucked their brains out, while Connor would have remained more passive and taken it as it happened. He got the pleasure of being spoiled by Nines last time. But both Nines and Gavin agreed that that was not enough.

"To be honest, our princess deserves to have both of us take good care of her, don't you think?" Gavin had asked, and Nines had only given him a nod. 

Connor blushed as they had said that. On the other hand, he didn't know what it was supposed to mean. He loved to get intimate with his two partners. No matter how he came off in the end.

Connor had kept his femininity for now. He liked the feeling of being slightly submissive. When Nines had sex with him, he noticed that - apart from his already very submissive attitude - he felt even more fragile thanks to this bio-component.

The weekend was just around the corner.

Gavin and Nines had left in the morning for a stakeout while Connor did some office work. When they arrived at Gavin's apartment after work, Nines pulled a bag from the trunk of the car and took it upstairs. 

Somehow Connor was curious what Nines had, but he didn't let anything persuade him to show it to him.

Only when the three of them sat on the couch, Nines picked up the bag again. Meanwhile, Gavin helped Connor take off his jacket and then loosened his tie.

"What have you bought?" Connor asked shyly, noting how Gavin put his arms on his shoulders from behind and kissed him on his ear.

A moment later, Nines pulled a black collar out of the bag.

It wasn't even very elaborate, but the leather collar caused a strange feeling in Connor's stomach. A golden heart-shaped pendant hung on the D-ring, to which one could attach a leash if desired.

"That will look lovely around your pretty neck for sure, my darling..." Nines murmured and saw Connor looking at him nearly expectantly.

He felt Gavin fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and finally helping him out. Connor leaned forward so Nines could put the collar on him. 

It looked fantastic, and Nines saw the golden pendant touching Connor's skin and pulsating slightly because of the wires underneath.

Nines cupped Connor's cheek, and Connor looked towards him. The innocence in his eyes almost magically attracted Nines. He already felt the protective instinct which had been awakened deep inside him the last time and which now returned.

Gavin gave Connor a gentle kiss on the neck.

"As long as you wear this, we take care of you. We'll probably have fun with you as well. But it's up to you how far we go. Do you understand, my sweetheart?" Nines asked him tenderly, and Connor nodded. 

Meanwhile, Gavin's fingers moved over his shoulder blades, sending a pleasant shiver down Connor's back.

"If you have enough, you are free to take it off at any time. Otherwise, we'll make every effort for you, as best we can." Nines's words sounded so affectionate that Connor just felt safe with them both. Nines kissed him.

Gavin and Nines made a few preparations. Wherever sex could take place in the flat, there was a bottle of lubricant within reach.

Not that Connor needed it. His self-lubrication worked perfectly, but one never knew. 

Besides, there was a box of tissues for cleaning. The three wanted to make it as easy as possible for themselves. They wanted to do practically nothing to restrict them while being busy with each other.

Also, Nines had taken something from the shop to give Connor comfort without having to expose himself completely. It was an incredibly comfortable sleep-shirt, long enough for Connor to reach the middle of his thigh. 

Connor found the idea of wearing nothing but the shirt very practical. That way, Gavin and Nines didn't have to bother taking it off every time. Of course, Connor was allowed to take it off at any time if it suited him.

Since Gavin and Nines generally had no problem with being naked, they left it at that.

Connor was aware that he could be active if he wanted to. With that he had absolute freedom.

Gavin and Nines sat on the couch when Connor came out of the bathroom. Gavin had to lick his lips at the sight of his body. The shirt was so simple, but just looked sexy on Connor. 

Connor noticed Gavin's reaction and smiled.

In fact, this was what led him to take his first step. The thought had crossed his mind a while ago, but he hadn't had the chance to do it yet. Connor sat down on the couch and bent over to kiss Gavin.

Gavin returned his kiss, but Connor had no interest in stimulating him at first. No, he let go of him and gave him a quick smile before he bent down and took his cock in his hand. Gavin waited to see what he was up to and meanwhile placed one hand on Connor's shoulder.

Connor licked his lips briefly before licking over the tip of Gavin's dick, just to let it slip into his mouth. Gavin sucked in a sharp breath and leaned his head back. But Connor didn't start to stimulate him with his tongue. Instead, he laid his head on Gavin's stomach and left it there. 

The warm feeling that spread around Gavin was almost too stimulating. On the other hand, he enjoyed it and brushed through Connor's hair at the back of his head.

Now and then Connor sucked gently on him but didn't let it get to the point where he became completely erect. To feel Connor's tongue on his cock without satisfying him in any way was relaxing in a strange way. 

Connor listened to Gavin's breath while his cock remained in his mouth and closed his eyes. He always thought that Gavin's cock was stimulating, even without it being stiff or inside him. He loved its soft skin, the taste of Gavin's arousal and his cum when he gave him the pleasure of sucking on it.

Now, while he had it in his mouth, without any kind of effort, a deep feeling of satisfaction spread inside him. Meanwhile, his HUD was overflowed with numerous analytical values. He learned what Gavin had eaten and all the details of his genetics. 

His programming even produced statistics that showed how quickly he would get a hard-on if Connor gave him some affection. Over time, a small amount of analysis fluid collected in the corner of Connor's mouth and dripped in a small trickle onto Gavin's skin.

Meanwhile, Gavin looked at Nines, whose hand was working his cock. As he intensified the pumping movements in between, his free hand touched Connor between his legs. Connor had turned a little to the side, so he gave him enough leeway to play with him. Nines had pushed the shirt up a little so that Gavin had a clear view at Connor's pussy. Nines's fingers dipped into him while his thumb circled Connor's clit. Nines's fingertips glistened, so wet was Connor already.

Shortly afterwards, Nines stood up and took Connor by his legs to pull his ass to the couch's edge. He made sure Connor could keep Gavin's cock in his mouth. He knelt in front of the sofa and bent over Connor's femininity, only to let the tip of his tongue wander over his folds. Connor sighed with arousal, which was like a slight tremble that even reached into Gavin's cock. Unintentionally he sucked on it but then let go again before Nines stuck his tongue into Connor's slit.

Gavin could not hide the fact that he was getting a hard-on. The mere sight of Nines licking him turned him on so much that he grabbed Connor's hair and felt tempted to buck his hip. But he held himself back.

Nines let his tongue twitch over Connor's nub and wrapped his lips around it to nibble a bit before Connor moaned with relish. Nines took his time, and Gavin watched as Connor reached for Nines' hand to connect with him. Both of their chassis exposed and in a way, Gavin found it incredibly sexy that the one of Nines was black, while Connor's appeared in an innocent white. Gavin frequently stroked Connor's hair tenderly.

"You' re so sweet, my little one, and you taste so good..." Nines murmured as he let Connor go, who answered with an ardent sigh. Nines pushed himself between Connor's legs and entered him with a little help of his hand.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." he moaned and immediately started to move inside Connor. Gavin observed that Nines additionally stimulated Connor with his fingers and saw how he twitched under Nines' touch.

It wasn't long before Nines had Connor railed up to come and Gavin felt it too because Connor suddenly started to suck on his cock. Gavin dropped his head back and moaned with pleasure.

Nines ended the whole thing by pulling his cock out of Connor and shortly afterwards, with a slight effort of his hand, he spilled his load on Connor's stomach. Gavin could see Connor's pussy flinching while Nines rubbed his thumb over his nub for a few more times.

Nines then reached for the tissues and started to clean Connor gently up.  
"You've done so well, my darling," he murmured as he wiped Connor's stomach and left a rewarding kiss on his skin. As he finished, he pulled the shirt back down a little to cover Connor's exposure, and Connor turned his full attention back to Gavin's cock.

Gavin enjoyed the fact that Connor kept slightly arousing him, only to let him go limp again. Usually, he didn't have enough patience, but he liked this little game getting better by the minute.

Nines laid down next to Connor to cuddle up to him. He snuggled into his arms and Nines stroked Connor over his shoulder, down his side and across his hips. In Nines's eyes, he was so beautiful, just perfect. Nines put a kiss on Connor's neck, as well as on his ear.

"Would you like to play with a little toy, baby?" he whispered into Connor's ear who shortly afterwards made a consenting sound.

So Nines got up and went into Gavin's bedroom. They hadn't tried the Vibro-Bullet with remote control before but now was just the right opportunity. Connor watched Nines unpack the sex toy and prepare it for use. After applying a little bit of lube, he pushed Connor's shirt up to expose Connor's bottom. Nines brushed over it, followed by Connor retracting his skin and Nines stroked over his shiny white chassis.

He picked up the mini-vibrator and slid his tip between Connor's buttcheeks to gently press it against his entrance. His muscles didn't give way that easily, so Nines stimulated him a little at first until Connor relaxed and he could slowly but surely push the vibrator inside. He gently helped with his finger until he found the right fit and corrected the position with the help of the return cord.

Connor's tongue now rubbed more eager against Gavin's cock, causing him to groan with pleasure. With his hand, he grabbed the base and pulled his foreskin back a little to expose Gavin's glans.

Nines grabbed the remote control and turned the toy on, after which he heard a steady humming sound. He initially left it running on the lowest level. Connor flinched at the first few vibrations, which naturally affected Gavin too. Connor flicked his tongue over the tip of Gavin's dick, then started sucking on it and sighed with relief.

"Oh, you're so good baby..." Gavin moaned and glanced at Nines who attentively watched the whole game. As he looked between Connor's legs, he saw that Connor was leaking a small puddle of his arousal on the couch.

The vibrations flowed through Connor's body and put him under so much tension that it went straight to his central unit. His self-lubrication was going crazy, and the desire to feel one of the two again grew within him. Due to his excitement and the many messages he received from his analysis software, his mouth started to produce more and more saliva. It sounded almost obscene while he was busy sucking Gavin's cock. Gavin's first drops of pleasure only intensified his desire.

It came rather suddenly for Gavin that Connor let go of him and climbed onto his lap. Connor's lips were glistened, and the analysis fluid ran down the corner of his mouth. With a hand, Connor adjusted Gavin's dick and sat down on him. Connor's head tilted back, Gavin groaned, and Connor immediately began to move. Gavin could now clearly feel the vibrations in Connor's body. He almost melted on his lap like hot wax after Gavin put his hands on his hips and supported his movements.

Connor bent forward to kiss Gavin, his tongue greedy and wet. Suddenly Gavin pressed against him, thrust deep inside him, and they enjoyed the vibration together, which enhanced the whole experience. Gavin's heart hammered against his chest.

Nines, who sat next to him, caressed his cock, and watched Connor move again, rolling his hips and listened to the smacking sound of skin on skin, every time Gavin dipped into him again.

At a certain point, Gavin embraced Connor with one arm and held him down to lie on the couch with him. Connor pulled his legs up a little, so Gavin was able to move even deeper into him.

The look at Connor's wet pussy, as Gavin reared up slightly and spread Connor's legs further, sent a shiver down his spine.

"Isn't she good, our little princess?" Gavin asked excitedly, and Nines made an approving sound.

"She's just a little too quiet for my taste," Nines responded and reached for the remote control to increase the intensity level of the vibrator bullet.

"That's right," Gavin replied.

Only seconds later, Connor started moaning. His sigh sounded longing as he put one hand on Gavin's cheek, and the latter increased his pace a little. "There you go... You're doing good, baby..." he spurred Connor on.

"Fuck, Gavin..." Connor's body trembled beneath him, the vibing-bullet increasing the blow of his Thirium pump, which now beat irregularly against his chest.

Then Connor looked at him with a hazy look, pulled him closer and kissed him. Connor's kisses were demanding, once he even bit Gavin on his bottom lip. With their mouths open, they looked at each other and sensed the other's breath in their mouths.

"Oh... fuck..." he moaned and looked at Gavin again. "Breed me, Gavin."

Connor could see the corner of Gavin's mouth twitching and he now pantingly bit his lower lip. Connor had no idea what he was doing to Gavin with that statement. Gavin pushed himself close to Connor and took a break. The vibrating feeling made sure he would remain hard, and combined with the wet and hot feeling of Connor's hole this became an extremely arousing mixture.

"You really want me to breed you, sweetheart?" he asked and arched one of his eyebrows. Connor's nostrils trembled, and he nodded.

Gavin lifted his gaze and looked at Nines. "You wanna help me getting this little hole stuffed, my friend?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Nines responded, his voice sounding croaky and deep. Now he leaned over Connor so he could see him. "You okay with that, darling?"

"Yes. Breed me, you two, please." Connor begged, and his lips elicited a desperate moan. "Fill me whole up, so your cum will drop out of my pussy."

Connor's words melted on Gavin's tongue, leading him to rut against Connor's pelvis.

"Your wish will be granted, my love!" Nines whispered and bent down to pull Connor into a deep french kiss.

After Nines had pulled back from Connor, Gavin lifted him and carried him over to the bedroom. Connor had placed his arms around his shoulders and kissed him passionately.

In the bedroom, Gavin laid him carefully on the bed, while leaving a short kiss on Connor's belly, just to hover down between his legs. Connor willingly spread them for him so he could pamper him up with his tongue. Meanwhile, he stripped off the last bit of fabric on his body.

He laid naked in front of them. Bare and vulnerable.

As Gavin flicked softly over Connor's folds, the latter moaned, and Gavin enclosed Connor's femininity greedily with his whole mouth, just to gently suck and lick on it. Connor closed his eyes shut and emanated a moan, what left his mouth wide open. He frowned, as he sensed Nines being close to him. Nines leaned down and kissed Connor softly, just to suffocate another moan from him.

Connor's hand wandered to Nines's dick, which he encircled with his fingers and gave it a few pumps. Now Nines pulled back his head and moaned himself before his pelvis pushed in the direction of Connor's hand. Nines leaned over him, observed him and his hand moved to Connor's pecs, where he pinched one nipple.

"Fuck, you're so good my little one," Nines groaned before Connor stretched a little so he could flick his tongue over the tip of Nines's dick. While Gavin was still busy with licking his pussy, Connor endeavoured Nines's cock and started sucking him off.

Every one of them had been so overstimulated at this point, that they just wanted to get off. To forget everything around it and just let go.

For one last time, Gavin gave Connor the full width of his tongue before he got onto the bed. He exchanged glances with Nines, who then cupped Connor's cheek to signal him to stop. Connor looked at him, completely innocent and Connor just couldn't part from Nines before he licked one last time over the tip of his dick. Nines smiled at him, and he let him go.

As Connor stood up, he was still panting because of the vibe in his ass and Nines wrapped its cord around his finger to pull it out. It turned out to be a little challenge because in the meantime Connor had leaked so much fluid that everything was slippery. Connor didn't even need to get prepared for what would follow.

Nines laid down on the bed and Connor positioned his rear above Nines's dick, just to sit down on him and to roll his hips a little. While he glistened Nines's dick with his fluid, Connor looked at Gavin, who waited to join them.

"It could happen that I'm gonna pass out and reset," Connor said, and Gavin replied his glance. "I want you to fuck me through this, you hear me?"

Gavin thought for a moment, but then he nodded. "Okay."

"Nines?" Connor gasped, more asking if he had listened to what he just said.

"I'm gonna help him," Nines replied, followed by a heavily weighted sigh. Nines gave Connor a little help as he lifted his hips and grabbed his dick to line himself up on Connor's entrance. The abilities of Connor's self-lubrication were breathtaking, so Nines could easily slip into him, even if his muscle wasn't fully relaxed.

Connor closed his eyes shut and gasped as Nines dived deep inside. He took an artificial breath, before he slowly rolled his hips a little, just to get things going. Nines below him placed a hand on his back and retracted his skin to expose his black chassis. At the same time, he gave Connor some support as he leaned back.

Now that Connor laid on Nines, Gavin approached them and positioned himself between Connor's legs. He grabbed his dick and slid it through Connor's folds first, brushed over his nub with the tip of his dick. Then he pressed himself against Connor to enter him.

As Gavin dived deeper, Connor let out a moan, which lasted until Gavin's hip touched his bottom. Within this moment Connor felt so good, so full, so numb...

It just started to get even better as Gavin began to move inside of him, whilst his thumb penetrated his clit to stimulate him even more.

Connor's cooling system went insane. He panted erratically and each breath was accompanied by a desperate moan. He just literally moaned himself into ecstasy.

While Gavin's pace was a little faster, Nines held on to slow thrusts. He embraced him with his arms and placed his hand on Connor's throat to feel his pulse running through his artificial veins. He remained soft and started kissing his partner on his cheek. "You got this sweetheart... you got this..." he praised him. "You're doing so good."

Connor's mind went dizzy. He just heard Nines's voice like through a thick puffy blanket which almost suffocated it. He held his eyes closed shut, and as Gavin rubbed over a certain point within him, again and again, his head dropped backwards. He couldn't stand it any longer he bit his lips to suppress his upcoming climax and the passionate scream, but it was pointless.

Nines's ice-blue eyes met Gavin's, who already panted while fucking Connor into oblivion and he just gave him a nod.

Gavin increased his pace just a little more and so he sent Connor over the edge. His HUD was flooded by error messages and his stress-level reached 99 percent.

Nines witnessed the alarm in Connor's system, which showed a status message, telling him that he was about to reset within the next five seconds. Connor's mouth left another moan, while the pressure in his stomach, which just had vanished a little, built up again. He was rolled over by a second climax within this short amount of time, just to pass out within the next second.

His weight got heavy, his limbs relaxed, and Gavin bowed down on him, and decreased his pace. For himself, this phase was a sudden relief, since he had to catch his breath. Gavin kissed Connor's chest, stroked his side to caress him and then he looked at Nines. His gaze was asking as if he was seeking approval, and Nines closed his eyes while he nodded.

Gavin took a deep breath while he moved his hips further, just as Connor had wished. Nines placed his other hand on the side of Connor's head to press it gently against him. He kissed his temple and brushed through his hair.

It didn't take long until Connor was back online and his chest rose as his consciousness returned.

While Gavin still moved slowly within him, Nines gave him a little smile as Connor opened his eyes and looked at him. "Welcome back," he muttered and kissed his cheek. Connor lifted his head a little to look at Gavin, who gave him a warm smirk and Connor's glance was full of satisfaction.

"You okay?" Gavin asked softly, while he bent down to give him a short kiss on his mouth and Connor replied by an approving sound before Connor cupped Gavin's cheek. His eyes were half-shut, and his pupils dilated as he gasped. "Now would you please fill me up?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Gavin's thrusts turned harder, together with Nines. Connor laid his head back to enjoy the last moments while being so overwrought that he couldn't do anything further.

It didn't take long until Gavin started to moan because of all his emotions overlapped and the pressure in his abdomen came to the point where his climax came so sudden. It was so redeeming at the same time, as he poured his load deep into him. His pelvis jerked a few more times until his arousal abated. But he remained inside him because he loved the heat coming from Connor, who also twitched under their pure proximity.

Nines took a few moments longer until his embrace of Connor got a little stronger. His cooling-system ran on full speed, as he reached his peak and he thrust deep into Connor's ass to leave his mark on him.

It took a while until Connor got back to his senses. They still clung onto each other and shared the closeness, as Connor reached for his collar and unbuckled it. He placed it on the bed beside them before he leaned his head against Nines to kiss his temple and then stretched a little up to kiss Gavin's head.

If he would have been asked, how he had felt he couldn't have given a proper answer. Connor just knew that he could have been laying in this position for hours and he just wouldn't complain.


End file.
